The present invention relates generally to a dual conversion reflex receiver.
Dual conversion receivers generally have a first mixer for converting an RF signal to a first intermediate frequency, a first intermediate frequency amplifier strip, a second mixer for converting the signal to a second intermediate frequency, and a second intermediate frequency amplifier strip, followed by base band circuits.
United States patents of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,374, to Waugh et al, which teaches a balanced mixer in which RF and LO signals are fed into a 180.degree. hybrid circuit and achieves two IF's at the output combiner circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,899 to Gusyatinsky et al teaches a FM receiver with decreased threshold levels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,715 to Baars et al teaches an image rejection mixer circuit wherein the output from the combiner circuit is a desired signal free from image signals.